Battle of the Fluffy
by HPfan1952
Summary: Just another fun little one shot


_Author's note: I am not too sure how this one came out. The idea's been in my head for awhile but, I don't know if it translated well to the page._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, don't own them. _

* * *

The soft pillow connected just as her fingers curled around the edge of the pillow behind her. She tried to tug the plush object out from under her before, a second blow found her opposite side; to no avail. The pillow came in for a third blow, her left arm barely managing to stop its trajectory. The pillow pulled back to try again. She ducked down and rolled off the couch just as the object whizzed by over head, a smile replacing the pursued line of contempt. She popped up and turned the tables, smacking him in the shoulder before he had time to change position. He turned in his seat and struck out, missing her by inches as she snatched herself backwards; a laugh of triumph on her lips. Kate took several more deliberate steps back, quietly daring him to follow.

She turned on her heels and rushed towards the study, just as he pulled himself from the cushions to follow after. Ducking just inside the frame, she waited until he shot across the threshold before pelting him on the back and rushing towards the entrance to his room, felling the rush of wind as his aim fell short a second time. She laughed and looked over her shoulder at the bemused glare Castle sent her way before tossing aside the throw pillow. She pressed on towards the head of the bed, trading her own throw for the plumper pillow and gripping the edge, waiting. She smiled as she heard his approach, anticipating his exact next move. She ducked a third time, under his arm, as he attempted to wrestle her middle and came back up, planting a good strike to his back and landing his stunned form onto the mattress. She leaned over close to his ear, the curve at her lips turned upwards a second time in triumph.

"You started it," she whispered, as he attempted to turn a mock eye of frustration up at her. "But, I'm finishing it," she added, with a laugh, kissing his temple and darting from room the sound of pursuit at her heels. She made the counter, before dipping to the right, laughing as his arms found only air. He turned a determined impish grin her way, stalking towards her. He lunged. She easy dodged, earning another hit with her pillow. "You wanted a pillow fight," she reiterated, holding the pillow before her tauntingly, taking slow steps back towards the couch as he watched her, his look of determination growing as a dangerous spark flickered to life in his eyes.

She braced herself for the charge, ready to easily win again. Seconds began to tick by, her heart rate rising at the face off, the anticipation, the tentative wait for a single sign of movement. He continued to watch her, steady her, seeking the right moment to pounce again. A charge forward, another dodge to side worthy of the matador, as she swung the pillow around to strike. A squeak flitted from her lips, as he clasped her wrist and brought her down with him, a little chuckle of victory ringing her ears as he sandwiched her between the back cushions.

"Don't forget, my heart," Castle started, face bright with amusement. He leaned down next to her ear. "I can read you, too," he finished, voice low as he began to tenderly kiss the sensitive skin of neck. She felt the pillow drop from her hand as her body succumbed to his attention upon her. A hand weaved into his hair, another around his shoulders, fingers bunching the fabric of his shirt.

He moved from one side of her neck to the other, up towards her cheek, the corner of mouth, her lips. She relaxed back into the cushions, needing no prompting to allow him to drink deep, allow his hands to drift down the skin of her arms. She felt the devilish curve of his lips too late; he sat back and sent the pillow into her side, raising an eyebrow impishly before, rushing off, pillow in hand. She jumped to her feet after him, lips pursued, eyes narrowed, determined to finish what he started. _Two can play that game._ She turned the corners back into their room, her prey foolishly going for the second pillow on the bed, his attention diverted on some out there scheme.

A single pounce brought him down, determined muscles held him in place as she fell upon him, bringing against him exactly what he brought to her, massaging her lips against his as she sought the corner of the pillow in his hand. She felt his free hand slip beneath her shirt and she fought against the urge to fall under the feathered touch. He began to skim her side, began to… laughter burst out of her lungs as his fingers turned into tickling monsters, throwing her off balance.

He flipped her, his second hand joining the first in a tour de force on her senses. She tried to curl against the assault, her ribs beginning to sore from her continuous borage of merriment. His lips found her pulse, laughter rumbling in his chest. "Admit defeat," Castle said.

Kate shook her head, refusing to give in. He pulled back and increased his tickling frenzy forcing her to grit her teeth to keep her pleas in. She pulled out her final attempt at success. Shooting her hand into his hair, she pulled him back to her lips, her laughter pouring into him. Fingers gentled at her side, as his lips tenderly began to call for a truce. He cradled the side of her face and pulled back, staring down at her, face warm and soft, eyes bright, shinning with the light meant for her.

He leaned down and nuzzled her nose. "I love you," he whispered. "Call it a tie?" She smiled, a single nod nuzzling her nose against his. She turned to meet his lips. Her smile widened as she sank into the covers, her arms pulling him close, unwilling to ever let him go.


End file.
